The girl with ice heart
by Midorin9
Summary: Remember the end of Ojamajo Doremi carnival rigth? And ... if Onpu never make that forbidden spell? And... if Doremi was kidnapped in front of everyone? And if Doremi was not a simple human? And if years later when she return, Doremi will no longer be that sweet girl? Will love make Doremi back to normal? Fic Kotadore Fic AU 15 (HAVE SOME ENGLISH ERRORS)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I am spanish but I will write this fanfic in English :) I want more people know fanfics**

**(by the way my english is horrible so I used google translate sorry the errors)**

* * *

**The girl with ice heart **

**Chapter 1**  
**Goodbye Misora**

**1998**

Silence...

4 witch apprentices were being watched by all their relatives and classmates with frightened and surprised looks. A blond girl has stepped forward a little scared. Her name is Tamaki Reika.

\- You ... You ... You are wi... - but a strong wind has interrupted her sentence - Wha... What is happening?

Doremi and her friends quickly staied forward their friends and families to protect them.

\- What's happening Majorika?! - Doremi shouted confused.

\- I don´t know! This has never happened before! - Majorika grabbed strong Lala and the other fairies- Let's enter now! Go go!

But before they could enter a tall man with short red hair and black eyes appears forward them. It seemed almost a human if it were not for his eyes without shine and his hands that had big claws. Doremi's mother seeing that man being pale and begins to tremble. Keisuke hugged her wife to calm her down.

The man walked close to the 4 ojamajos while Majorika and Majoruka stayed in front of them. With some force he has pushed them away. ANgry, Doremi walked close to the man!

\- Hey you! What did y...

\- DOREMIIII! - Haruka and Keisuke yelled desperate and go in direction to the girl. Kotake has stepped forward a little scared. He didn`t know why but he fell that man was going to do something bad to Doremi. - What are you doing here?!

\- I came to look for my girl ... The princess of my world ... - the voice of that man was something cold - Doremi ... Finally after so much dreaming you are finally a witch!

Slow he has put a hand on the girl's cheek and started making cairices. But the girl did not feel protected, on the contrary she feel lost and scared. A other hand has stoped those caresses. Doremi has looked to her left side and see Kotake. It was him who had hit that man's hand. Where had he have so much courage? That's what the others all asked too.

\- You should have more attention little boy... - with some force he strangle the neck of the boy - ... I don´t want my little girl love a simple human.

\- KOTAKEEE! LET HIM GO MONSTER! - Doremi has started to hit that man but her punches did not do anything - I HAVE SAID TO YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Doremi's eyes have shone brightly and she has thrown towards that demon man a kind of pink light that has burned his face. The pain made him let Kotake free. The blue haired boy fall to the ground. The boy has breath relief and looked at Doremi surprised.

\- Hahaha! Wow! My girl at this age already so powerful? Surely you will be a good queen! But first ... - the man has thrown a black light that destroyed Doremi´s witch tap has broken into a thousand pieces, making the girl back to normal - You need to learn to respect ... Your father!

\- Fa ... father? - Doremi said confused.

Kaori begin taking pictures of everything, some people looked at her, surprised by her courage. But that courage has not had much time. With another light of energy the demon man has broken the camera. Kaori has screamed scared.

With another magic in seconds he make all people fall on the floor and make they all spleeping. Only Kotake, Doremi, her family and friends are awake.

\- Mama! Papa! Who is this man?! Why are you saying that he is the father of Doremi-one-chan? - asked the pink haired girl close to her parents.

\- Not cry Poppu! This is a lie! - Aiko screamed.

\- Yeah! Doremi can´t be daughter of that monster! - Onpu said with a serious look.

\- I am her father! Haruka not tell that you've never told Doremi the truth about her father! That she is daughter of a demon? - Doremi looked at her mother, Haruka who just looked to the floor. The demon has closed Doremi in a magic sphere.

Frightened everyone who stayed awake has gone close to her, but the redhead man has made the sphere fly away from them. Doremi screamed scared and she hit the sphere desesperate.

\- You can´t do this to her! - Kotake shouted - YOU CAN´T TAKE DOJIMI AWAY FROM ME!

Doremi was surprised at the words of that boy who always teased her. A blush has apear on her cheeks.

\- Please Hideki! Please! She's just a girl! - Haruka screamed desesperate.

\- This child need to understand how cruel life is for a demon! See you! - the wind has appeared again and make Doremi and Hideki desapear.

Majorika, Majoruka and the others tried to prevent it with their magic, but Hideki was too strong. Haruka got down on her knees as she cried.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... If there is a Akadore reading this story I sorry but in this chapter will pass something similar of what happend in Sharp...**

**Btw Akatsuki isn´t the baddy of this story don´t worry :3**

**Ah, if someone follow this fic, ****comment a ship that you like to I put in this fic (Masahazu, Fujihazu, Leai, hariai, leai, etc even yuri or yaoi XD)**

**Sorry the errors :v**

* * *

**The girl with ice heart **

**Chapter 2**  
**Not believe in anyone**

A red-haired girl walked through the dark corridors of her new house. She had no idea where she was. Her thoughts were on the group of people she had left at the the Maho-Do. She felt lost and alone. In one minute she was a apprentice of witch with a lucky life without a boyfriend but with a happy family and true friends. But now she is in a other world, a half human half demon without a familly or friends and without that boy who she finds that he was in love with her.

On her right side was her new father. He looked at his daughter with a smile. He was going to make his daughter the most icy and bad creature possible in this world full of demons.

\- Ready for your new life? - He asked with a false kind voice.

\- I WANT TO RETURN TO MY HOUSE ! - she yelled angry. Hideki has slapped her with some force that has made her fall on the ground.

\- You are my daughter, don't yell at me! - with some violence he has pushed her by her long hair. Doremi was screaming in pain. All the way the poor girl has been carried by her hair to her new room.

Hideki has opened the door and pushed her daughter with a smile. Doremi looked at him full of hate while Hideki let her hair.

\- I hate you! - Hideki has silenced her with a kick. The girl has begun to cry in silence while she had her head on the dirt floor.

Hideki has closed the door with some force left her alone. Doremi has started crying louder while hugging her legs.

\- Who is crying? - Doremi has looked towards the door. This voice was not from Hideki. She has got on her knees still scared - Tell me! Who are you?

\- Why do you want to know? - Doremi asked him while was trying stop cry.

The door has opened and a tall boy has entered. He had long purple hair, eyes of the same color and some weird clothes. Would he be other on of Hideki'? If it was a few hours ago, it had been one of her childhood crushes, but now she was to scared for be in love again.

\- Go away! Leave me alooone! - angry she run to him and started hitting him with all her strength.

The boy instead of hitting her he has hugged her gently. Doremi was surprised to feel that hug.

\- I'm going to protect you ... - Doremi has hugged him with tears on her eyes - I'm going to make you strong and we're going to run away of that stupid castle!

Doremi has moved away and smiled at him. That boy ... It was special. He smiled at her. Would he be her prince?

\- Who are you? - She asked - And why do you want protect me?

The boy kissed Doremi´s hand while the redhead was blushing.

\- My name is Akatsuki ... And the I just a prince who wants to protect his princess. - Doremi has smiled as her cheeks turned red again.

And that is how a new friendship has begin. Every day for 1 year Akatsuki trained her as her father did. But Akatsuki was good with her. It was her light in the middle of this dark world of demons. The only problem between her and Akatsuki is that he never told her anything about his life. Akatsuki knew everything about her, but Doremi only knew that he was a video games fan and that he was a wizard. She has a lot of questions in her head but every time she asked something to him he changes the conversation.

Akatsuki was falling in love with that cute and innocent girl, but ... Her love story wasn't going to work out.

*** 3 ***

One night Doremi has seen that Akatsuki had forgotten about his video game. He had left a few minutes ago. Happy ecause she can see him again she has taken the video game and go find him, but when she fond him ...

\- So you're making her stronger? She still believes you? - Hideki was talking with Akatsuki.

\- Yes, she's innocent ... When do you think it's time to tell her the truth? I don´t want lie anymore! - Doremi after hearing that has dropped the video game on the floor.

Hideki has smiled while looking towards the place where the redhead was hiding. Akatsuki pale of fear has looked towards the same position.

\- Do ... Doremi-chan ... - Akatsuki watched her leave her hiding place with tears in her eyes - I ... It's not what ...

\- Of course it's Akatsuki! Dear! Akatsuki was using you because we have enemies in common: the witches! We were going to use you to destroy the world of witches! Look at you! Your hate will make you awake your power so you will be the best of all ... - before he finishes speaking Doremi throws a lot of dark magic into his direction but he is faster and walks away making the light go against Akatsuki who falls hurt at ground.

\- Who are you? - Doremi has her eyes without any brightness what has made Hideki smile.

\- Prin...ce of the wi...zards... - Doremi go close to him with her eyes full of tears - D ... Don t hurt me... I ... really ... I love you ...

Doremi has looked at him with a hateful look.

\- Is better for you shut up before I kill you right now ... - Her voice was cold like ice - Do you think my stupid father' is going to help you? You're stupid like I was... He'll use you and kill you!

Akatsuki gets up.

\- Wow! You are inteligent my dear! - Akatsuki after hearing those words has begin cry in silence. Had he done all that for protect his world and his father for nothing? - You're just another toy ... I just wanted to see my strong girl and teache to her that she should never believe in anyone.

\- DOREMI-CHAN ! LET'S GO! I TAKE YOU TO MY WORLD! - Akatsuki takes Doremi´s hand but she has pushed him away - Doremi-chan! He is dangerous!

\- I ... I don't need anyone's help ... I don't need love ... Doremi Harukaze is dead ...

And after these words the redhead has gone out to her room. She knew she could´t run away from her destiny. She wanted to stay strong and kill all those who make her hut her.

**Years later**

\- Do you think you're good, aren't you? - One demon with black hair and red eyes like blood looked towards a young redhead dressed in a pink and white suit made by herself with the hairs of some of the monsters who had died with her hands - I will kill you damn brat! Do you think you are very important because you are a princess, right? But no...

Doremi has kicked him in the head while cutting his head with his powers. The head of the monster has fallen on the ground full of blood.

\- You talked too much ... - and with some force she has kicked that head.

With a smile she has put that body in his father's bed that was still sleeping. She knew that he hated when she kill some mosnter of his world. But she didn't care. She continues to hate him for having taken her happy human life.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Ansjfffbk! I so happy with OD 20´s spoilers (I think all Kotadores are happy with this btw XD s2) so because I happy I share there a other chapter of this fanfic ;) **

**Btw I am surprised that Akadores follow this fic! Th****ank you very much for your comments:**

doremishine itsuko : I always shipped Kotadore sorry! But don´t worry I will put someone with Akatsuki on the fic, he will be happy too (Maybe Fami or Momoko or even a OC I not decided yet). About Hideki yep he loves Doremi on his way (well he is a demon so... XD) About Hana and Momoko they will enter on this fanfic like Fami will enter too but this last only on the middle of the story. Thank you for follow my fic s2

and

Digitailsmo: Hi! Thanks for your comment! All fandoms have toxic people belive me. I even read some Akadores fics where Kotake is a raper or betray Doremi with others girls or even reject her coldly. Let hope in the future that ship wars ends XD and we can be all friends again s2 Thank you for follow my fanfic!

* * *

**The girl with ice heart **

**Chapter 3**  
**Back to the human world**

\- Pink Ice! - Hideki go close to her daughter who is in the garden training her powers in a poor tree. The redhead ignored him and continued hitting the tree - I have already told you 100 times! Don't put dead demons in my bed!

Doremi ignored him completely as he continued with hitting the tree. A small ugly purple-colored creature has appeared in front of Hideki. She knew that thing well. In her childwood Doremi tried escape so many times but this stupid mini monster always stoped and telling Hideki.

His name was Mofun, an ugly creature and small but also strong and powerful. Doremi hated him and he hated Doremi.

\- Majesty, they finally have arrived on human world. - Doremi when hear the word "human" has stopped.

\- Human world... What the hell does your garbage do on Human world?! - The redhead has shouted close to her father´s face. Hideki can feel her anger.

\- Sweetie! My boys wanted to play and I can't ... - Doremi has punch him in his face. Hideki's face was covered in blood but in a few seconds his face has become normal again.

\- I CAN PLAY WITH THEM! - The redhead has run to a part of the house very well known to her. It was the portal for go to the human world, for years she wanted use it but with time she begins hate all people on human world too. Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Kotake, Pop or even her parents if loved her so much why never they try save her.

\- No one has looked for you, not a witch or a human or a wizard... Why do you want to go back and protect them? - Doremi has closed her hands and looked down - They continue they happy lifes, just forget them.

Doremi knows that he was right about this. Her mother, her father, Pop, Kotake, Akatsuki, Hazuki, Aiko and Onpu none remembered any more about her. Everyone continued with their lives while she had to grow up quickly.

\- Shut up ... I hate them all but ... But... - she looked to him with her eyes completely red - I HATE MORE YOU AND YOUR SHITTY DEMONS! - and with these words she has left the world of demons.

Mofun tryed follow her, but Hideki put a hand on the little demon´s head.

\- Don´t...

\- But majesty! She will forgive her friends again! - Mofun said - And your plan for her be the queen of this world?!

\- Mofun...Mofun... Let her love again... Once her heart loves again I will kill one by one...

.

.

.

In Misora High School a blue-haired boy was reading a book with a lot of concentration.

\- Kotake-kun ! Hello! - A girl with blond hair and green eyes has put her head between the book and Kotake - What are you doing?

\- I finally convince Akatsuki to show me where Doremi is without the queen know it buahahahah! So... as a human I need to be more stronger! - Momoko has sighed while sitting in the chair next to him- I will not give up Asuka! I will save Doremi!

\- They can hurt you! - Momoko said sadly.

\- Nah! I never get hurt! _Never..._

\- Again with that? - Aiko appears and sit next to them - She isn´t the same Doremi that we know! You need to stop that stupid crush on her! She hate us!

\- Aiko has taken the book of Kotake´s hands- She hates us all and doen't want to come back! that moment screams begin to be heard. Kotake and the 2 girls have left the garden where they were.

\- BECAUSE SHE BELIEVE WE HAVE FORGOTTEN HER! - all people in library look at the boy with angry faces - So...Sorry... I will not give up! I know she hates us but ... I want her to listen to me! I want her to know that we all don´t forget her!

\- It is dangerous! Listen the queen! - Aiko said with a cold voice - Doremi will kill you.

\- No she isn´t! She is the same Doremi but a little more hurt! And... - At that moment Kimitaka enter on the library and go to close Kotake and the others - You are Poppu´s friends?

\- Yeah, what happend?

\- Follow me NOW! - The boy begin run fast and the 3 friends follow him.

They stoped some minutes after close to the Maho-Do. A monster with dirty white hair, with 2m, fat, with black eyes, large claws and large teeth are holding the arm of a pink haired girl.

\- I fond you! You are just like Pink Ice! It will be so good to kill you!

\- Momoko lets tra... - a kick interrumped Aiko´s sentece of course this kick come from a certain redhead. without any feae she cut that monster's head and put Pop near to Kimitaka.

\- Hum... And with this they are already 101 dead! They talked too much!- Doremi put a feet on that demon´s body.

Kotake recognized immediatly this voice, although that voice was more adult. The dark haired boy looked at that girl with a surprised face. Doremi´s hair hair danced with the wind while that demon disappeared.

\- Dojimi? - Doremi looked at him with a serious face. She has not had time to say anything that 2 strong arms have hugged her.

The redhead opened her eyes surprised. The last person who hugged her it was so many years ago. She not moved because she has never felt as weak as now. Why couldn't her pushed him away?

\- Ko ... Kotake? - she said weakly.

\- Are you really my sister? - This voice has interrupted the moment. HIt was her sister. Doremi has moved away from Kotake and looked at that girl a little shorter than she - Doremi I missed you! Thanks for saving me!

Pop was going to hug her but Doremi has pulled her away. She didn´t want feel weak again.

\- I'm not Doremi ... My name is Pink Ice!

\- Doremi seems pretty alive to me! - Aiko said witha sarcastic voice.

Doremi grabbed her by the neck with a fast move. Momoko looked at her without any reaction. That girl was fast. Aiko moved desperately trying to breathe.

\- DOREMI NO! - Kotake come close to her with a desperately voice- Leave her!

\- Just shut up your idiot or I will kill you too! - Doremi has looked furious to him, but that not scare the blue haired boy.

\- Just let her alone baka Dojimi! - Doremi lookeed at him surprised she let Aiko fall on ground and come colose to Kotake - I missed you...

The red hairde girl looked at him without any reaction. Again she feels that strange feeling of weakness.

\- Pink Ice what are you doing here? - Aiko asked him with weak voice.

\- Kill demons! Where do you think this dress has appeared? - Everyone looked at her black and pink dress with horror.

\- The queen was rigth! - Momoko has got behind Aiko scared - She is a monster like all demons!

\- No, she isn´t! She only protects herself! - Kotake has stood in front of Doremi to protect her - Of course she's colder but it's because she has grown up with those stupid demons! Akatsuki will be happy too! He tell me that you 2 was friends!

\- Akatsuki? Do you know him?! - Doremi looked at Kotake with a serious face.

\- Well yeah! We are best friends! We were trainnig hard for save you! - Kotake tell her with a big smile.

\- He is lying to you... - Doremi speak with a cold voice.

\- What?! No! Akatsuki is my friend for years! We wanted to save you!

\- Are you really his friend? - Kotake nodded with a smile - Have he said to you that he was my murderer? He killed my good old self! He has pretended to be good but the truth he only wanted my power to destroy the world of witches!

All the girls and Kotake have opened their eyes surprised.

\- You are joking? - Kotake asked with a low voice.

\- Oh god no wonder why you have a crush on my old me! You are just like her! Grown up Kotake! The world isn´t pink idiot! People lie! the world is cruel!

Kotake lokeed at the ground without said a word. Furious, he raised his head minutes later and looked at Doremi.

\- I'm going to kill him! - Doremi has looked at Kotake surprised.

T**o be continued**

* * *

Sorry the errors! n_n

I hope you liked this chapter!

And I repeat Akatsuki isn´t bad and he really is Kotake´s true friend!


End file.
